Two Pink Lines
by McKenzieAnne
Summary: At first she couldn't just sit and wait for it, so she got in the shower. Now she was stuck holding it in her hands like it was a poisonous snake. It was now or never. She wiped the tears from her eyes and flipped over the stick. Two pink lines. A Captain Swan Fic. Rated M for five lines of barely sexual content, I'm a bit paranoid. Please R&R!


AN: This is a one-shot based afer the season three episode however Marian(Robin's missing wife) was never brought back from the enchanted forest. I only say that because the story mentions Robin and Regina being together. So please Read Review and Enjoy!

"Emma? Are you home Love?"

He was finally home. She had been sitting on the bathroom floor, wrapped in a towel, for over an hour. In her hands was the little white stick that she didn't dare look at. At first she couldn't just sit and wait for it, so she got in the shower. Now she was stuck holding it in her hands like it was a poisonous snake.

"Where are you Love?"

"In here!" She called back.

It was now or never. She wiped the tears from her eyes and flipped over the stick. Two pink lines.

"Shit." She muttered under her breath. She quickly stood and checked the other two tests, both of which bore the same results.

"Shit."

"You okay Em?" He was in the bedroom now.

"Yah I'm fine, I just slipped a little when I got out of the shower." She replied as she hastily shoved the offending tests into the bottom of the trash. While she washed her hands she looked over herself in the mirror. Her hair was barely damp and her eyes were puffy from crying. She wiped her eyes one more time, put on a brave face and finally opened the bathroom door.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked when he saw her.

"I'm fine Hook. I had a long day at work."

"You're father didn't say anything again did he?"

He came and pulled her into his arms and she rested her head on his chest.

How the hell was she supposed to tell him about this?

"Go to bed Love."

"But Henry will be home soon."

"I'll take care of Henry. I'll make sure he's eaten, he's done his homework and he's in bed by 9:30. Go to bed."

"Thank you Killian."

She smiled and gave him a kiss. As she crawled into their bed she listened as he flipped the television on.

It was almost strange how domestic he had become for her. He had started wearing jeans and t-shirts more often and was constantly helping her with Henry. He even wore his hook less.

After Neal died she didn't want to admit it but Hook had become her anchor. He was there for her and Henry. Eventually they had gone on a few dates and she finally admitted to herself that she loved him. They spent more and more time together until one night after a date, knowing Henry was staying the night at Regina's, she invited him in for a drink.

They hadn't even made it that far. As she was reaching for glasses he had wrapped his arms around her waist and started trailing kisses up her neck.

"If you don't mind Swan I'll skip that drink."

He had turned her to face him and captured her lips with his. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Which way?"

"Down the hall, last door on the left."

She had woken up the next morning his arms wrapped around her and for the first time in years she felt safe. It was also the first time she had slept without nightmares since Neal's death.

His stays became more frequent to the point that she invited him to stay and he had accepted. He had been there for two months now.

When her parents found out, they weren't they weren't the happiest. David had quite a few things to say about the whole ordeal and had threatened Killian with his life if he were to ever hurt Emma. Killian had promised him that he would accept any punishment he saw fit even though it would never happen. That had quelled her fathers anger some but he still gave the occasional comment and it had left Emma upset more than once. She had been more hormonal as of late and when she finally noticed the two skipped periods and the late third, combined with the tiredness, cravings and eating everything in sight, she didn't really need the tests, but she had to be sure.

God what was she going to do? Killian was great with Henry but how would he respond to a child of his own. He was a pirate. He wouldn't want to be tied down. He would probably run. Hell she wanted to run from this. There was no way she could go through another pregnancy alone. Of course now she had Henry and her parents but it was still as daunting as it had been all those years ago.

She was scared. Just as she was when she had found out she was pregnant with Henry. How was she supposed to take care of a child and keep it safe and deal with the many dangers of Storybrooke. And what if they ever returned to the enchanted forest. Just like Henry this child was a child of two worlds.

Her thoughts ran in circles between Hook's reaction, her family's reaction and what she would do if Hook ran. It wasn't until he finally climbed into bed beside her and wrapped her in his arms that she fell asleep. Her mind focused on remembering how it was to be held by him, just in case he left.

The morning after, Killian had walked Henry to school and so she had taken the time to schedule a doctors appointment in Manhatten.

The day of the appointment Henry was off of school and she had taken him to New York to visit his friends. She had dropped him off with plenty of time to spare and so she sat in the car and waited. When it was finally time to go in she could barely stand. When they called her name in the waiting room her heart skipped a beat. She went through the motions and barely registered what they were telling her.

When the sound of the baby's heart beat pierced the silence she couldn't help but regret the pain and fear that made her heart race.

"The baby's heart beat sounds healthy and the baby looks healthy would you like to see?"

Emma felt her throat go dry, she couldn't speak so she nodded a slight yes. She looked up at the screen as the doctor turned it to where she could see.

What she saw was completely foreign to her. When she was pregnant with Henry she refused to look, knowing that she couldn't keep him she hadn't wanted to become attached. Now she felt a rush of love fill her heart. The fear began to melt away. She would keep this child. It didn't **matter** how scared she was, she could do this. She had Henry, and her Mom and Dad and even Regina and Robin. And maybe, just maybe she could convince Killian to stay.

She asked if she could have a couple of pictures printed off and the doctor nodded and told her they would be ready by the time she left. As she walked out the door she tucked the four pictures into her jacket pocket.

She wasn't supposed to pick up Henry up for a couple of hours so she drove to her favorite coffee shop and went inside. As she looked around it reminded her of granny's, no wonder she had loved it so much.

"Emma, it's been a while!"

The barista called to her.

"Hi Jen. I know it has, Henry and I moved out of town to be closer to family."

"So, did you finally your parents then? Do you just want your usual coffee?"

"Not today. A hot chocolate with cinnamon and one of the bear claws. And yah we found them."

"Congratulations! Wow no coffee that's a first?"

"Thanks and I can't do the coffee today."

"Okay." The barista smiled and went about making the hot chocolate.

When she brought her order over she gave a quick thank you and then from somewhere inside her she found a slight burst of courage.

"Hey Jen, can I ask you a question?"

"Yah sure."

"You're married and you have a kid. When you found out you were pregnant, were you ever afraid he was going to run?"

"Every moment up until I told him. Emma in my experience, most gentlemen don't want to leave their child fatherless. They get scared and they don't want to fail their kid, but if he truly loves you, he'll stick around."

"Thank you."

As Jen walked away to help the other customers it was Neal who jumped into her mind. She remembered seeing his face when he found out Henry was his. The shock that he was a father and the horror that he had left Henry fatherless and then the love that he had shown Henry ever since the moment he met him.

Killian was a pirate, he'd never settled down, not until now and it wasn't like he had to stay, he had the Jolly Roger and it's crew, he could leave whenever he wanted. Maybe he would stay, maybe he wouldn't.

As she and Henry drove back to Storybrooke that night, the anxiety that had faded, began to build up again. All her fears about being alone, of Killian running and of not being a good mother to her unborn child returned. She would put it off as long as she could. Keep him close as long as she could.

When they finally reached home Killian was asleep on the couch, the t.v. set on some movie that was nearing the end.

"Got to bed kid, I'll get the pirate off the couch."

Henry laughed and gave her a hug.

"Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight."

Before she woke him she stashed three of the pictures in her bedside table, hiding them underneath a book that she kept in the drawer. The other she slipped in between the back of her phone and it's case. She want back into the family room to find hook already awake.

"Come on pirate, let's go to bed." She said as she took his good hand and pulled him off the couch.

"I missed you today Swan." He said as he pulled her into an embrace.

"I missed you too."

"You look worried. Will you tell me what's going on?"

"I'm just worried about Henry, what if we ever end up back in the Enchanted forest. He has a life here."

"Emma, we are all from two or more worlds now. If we make it back to the enchanted forest again, I honestly don't know what it would be like. We have been back and forth too many times. We keep changing identities and honestly, some of it's for the better. Love, if we find a way back, and right now that's a pretty big if. It doesn't matter what you choose I will stay with you. I love you Emma."

"I love you too Killian."

His pounding on the bathroom door was relentless.

"Come on love let me in."

"I'm fine Killian, I'll be out in a minute."

But she wasn't okay, she had jumped from bed this morning sick to her stomach. When she woke up she had rushed to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. The awful stage of morning sickness had finally come.

When she was sure her stomach was done trying to empty itself, she flushed the toilet, brushed her teeth and washed her hands. How was she going to explain this one? As she reached for the doorknob she hesitated and tried to put on a mask of calm before exiting the bathroom.

What she found was a shirtless Killian struggling to button up his jeans. As soon as he saw her he stopped what he was doing and came over to her, his face full of worry.

"You don't have a fever do you?" He asked gently placing his hand on her forehead.

"No, it's probably just something I ate last night."

"You should stay home from work, just in case it's not. I'll call David and let him know your not coming in. You go back to bed."

He said it in a tone that she knew not to argue with. So she turned towards the bed. A day in bed most definitely would help with how tired she was. Before she made it too far he pulled her into a hug.

"Em, you'd tell me if something was going on right?"

"Of course I would."

He was about to protest when he was interrupted by Henry calling from the other room.

"Mom have you seen my backpack?"

"Yah, I think it got kicked under the table kid."

Killian sighed and placed a kiss on her forehead as she pulled away and walked into the living room.

"Did you find it?" She asked.

"Yah, thanks mom."

"Have you eaten breakfast?"

"Yah, and I packed a lunch. Also I'm going over to Gramp's house after school so he can help me with a report and then I'm staying the night at Regina's."

"Yah I know kid, you better hurry or you're going to be late."

She grabbed his lunch off the table and handed it to him as he headed out the door.

"Thanks mom, I'll see you tonight at Granny's. I love you."

"I love you to Henry." He hugged her and ran out the door.

She turned back to the bedroom to see a shirtless Killian, watching her.

"What?"

"You know love, you're an amazing mother."

She tried to smile, in fact she wanted to smile but her hormones betrayed her and she felt an overwhelming sense of fear rush over. She felt lightheaded and sick again. She started to cry and he was beside her in an instant.

"What's wrong Love? You've been off for a couple of weeks, especially this morning."

"I don't know if I can do this again."

"Do what Love?"

Instead of an answer her eyes rolled back into her head and her knees buckled. He caught her and laid her on the couch. He placed his bad arm across her stomach and and used his hand to stoke her cheek with his thumb.

"Come on Swan, wake up." He begged as she brushed the hair from her face and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

It wasn't long before she groaned and stirred. Her eyes fluttered open and her hand flew to her stomach. When she found his arm blocking her way she placed her hand on top of it instead.

"What happened?"

"Henry left for school and you fainted?" Stay here I' to get you a glass of water."

She nodded once and closed her eyes again. He wasn't going to push the subject of what was going on, especially if this was the reaction.

He grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen and grabbed Emma's cellphone from where it had been charging on the counter.

"I'm calling David, we're staying home."

She nodded as he handed her the glass. Se took small sips and Killian found David's number in her phone.

"Emma? Is something wrong or are you just running late?"

"Neither. Emma woke up sick this morning so I'm keeping her home."

"Hook what happened?"

"She woke up throwing up and she fainted a few minutes ago. She thinks it may have been something she ate last night."

"Does she need to see a doctor? Should I send Mary Margaret over to help?"

Killian turned back to Emma. She had set the glass down and was resting her head on the arm of the couch. Her eyes were closed and she had one hand behind her bed and the other on her stomach. Her tank top had pulled tight and up a few inches on her stomach. From this angle he could see the outline of the small bump that her fingers were tracing. He nearly dropped the phone at the realization of what could possibly be happening.

"David, I'll call you back later and let you know how she's doing."

"Hook, answer my-"

He ended the phone call. He knew he'd pay for it later but right now it didn't matter.

"Come on Swan let's go back to bed."

She started to protest but he scooped her up anyways and took her to their bedroom. He laid her on the bed positioning himself so he could lay his good hand on top of her hand that was still placed on her stomach.

"Emma please tell me what's going on. I have my guesses but I would rather know for sure. Why are you hiding this from me?"

"Because I couldn't accept that this was happening again. I wanted to run from it and if I wanted to run then why the hell would you stay?"

"Because I love you."

"Killian I'm pregnant." There she had finally said it.

She watched as emotions crossed his face and she waited for him to run. When the emotions finally stopped it was a face of joy that she saw. He pulled her into her arms as a sob of relief escaped her chest.

"You're not running?"

"I may be a pirate Swan but I will not leave the women I love or the child she is carrying. Emma, before Milah died, we were trying to settle down, figure out a safe way to leave the life. We wanted children but we couldn't figure out how to leave and not have all of our enemies come down on us. She came to me one night and told me she was pregnant. I was so excited. I was going to be a father. About a month later, she came down with some sickness, our ships doctor did his best to treat her and we found our way to the nearest port. We found a second doctor who knew more then our own but everything we tried wasn't helping. The stress on her body caused a miscarriage. We were devastated. She luckily survived and I started to make plans to fake our own deaths, so know one could come after us. But a few weeks later was when Rumplestiltskin found us and she was killed. I was going to be a father and it was torn from me. I haven't had any hope of children since then. You've brought new light into my life. I will love this child and protect this child with my whole heart and soul."

"I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"You couldn't have Love. Not even the crew knew about the child. But that's in the past, let's leave it there."

She nodded and leaned over to her bedside table, retrieving one of the pictures, she handed it to him.

"What's this?"

"The baby."

His look of confusion turned to awe as he ran a thumb over the picture.

"Really? The technologies of this world are quite incredible."

"You should come to the next doctors appointment with me. You can hear the babies heartbeat. It's amazing."

"I would love to come with you."

Emma smiled, knowing she wouldn't be alone. Not this time. Killian was staying.

"I love you Killian."

"And I love you Miss Swan."

AN: Hi reader! Thanks for reading this all of the way through! I hope you enjoyed it. For now this is a one-shot but I will consider continuing it depending on the response I get. So please review and let me know what you think.

~MA


End file.
